World electricity demand is expected to as much as double by 2030 and quadruple by 2050. The world electricity demand increase is forecasted to come from developed countries but to an even larger extent from developing countries. To meet rapid growth in developing countries, nuclear energy should be packaged in a configuration tailored to meet their specific needs.